Culpable
by HeiMao3
Summary: "Hiccup echándole la culpa de la muerte de su padre" se había convertido en una de sus pesadillas más repetidas. ¿Sería él capaz de no guardarle rencor?


Un mes sin actualizar. Extrañaba pasearme por acá. En fin, espero que les guste este one-shot Hiccstrid:)

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de How to train your dragon me pertenecen, son propiedad de Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks. El icon no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a chocosweete (tumblr). Este fic participa del reto temático de agosto "Hiccup y Astrid" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk"_

* * *

_**Culpable**_

_–¡Toothless! ¡No! ¡Detente!_

_–¡Hijo!_

_–¡Papá! ¡No!_

_Toothless había disparado errando el blanco. El silencio se hizo lugar en aquel sitio que una vez fue el nido de dragones. El Night Fury parecía agotado por haber despedido tanto poder en un solo disparo._

_–Vamos Stormfly, abajo_

_Rápidamente, todos los jinetes se arremolinaron alrededor del cuerpo caído de Stoick._

_–Hiccup..._

_–¡No! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Fuera! ¡Todo es culpa tuya!_

_Valka rodeaba en un abrazo a su hijo. Aquello era un duro golpe para ambos._

–¡No! – se escuchó un grito en la oscuridad, rota por los primeros rayos del sol.

Astrid se levantó agitada, con gotas de sudor recorriéndole la frente y la respiración entrecortada. Era la quinta vez que tenía esa misma pesadilla en esa semana.

_Hiccup echándole la culpa de la muerte de su padre._

Se acomodó en la cama y con un pañuelo se quitó el sudor de la frente. Se permitió respirar calmadamente, masajeando su sien con los ojos cerrados.

Ella en el fondo se sentía culpable de aquello. Ella había sido quien le dio a Drago información suficiente como para que atacara. Ella era incapaz de decirle a Hiccup que todo era culpa suya, que ella era _culpable._

Culpable de que él hubiera perdido la familia que siempre anheló tener. Culpable de toda esa destrucción. Culpable de que casi perdiera a su mejor amigo. Culpable de la muerte de Stoick.

_Culpable._

–Tengo que acabar con esto – dijo en un susurro – Aunque después me odie y me repudie por ello.

Se puso en pie y se cambió, lista para salir de su casa y buscarle. Los nervios se apoderaron de ella, el sentimiento de culpa era muy fuerte. Aún cuando la lógica le decía que ese sentimiento no tenía fundamento – por aquello de que ella no sabía que Stoick, Valka o Hiccup estaban en el nido – ella no podía evitar que la culpabilidad la invadiera.

Salió de su casa y Stormfly se acercó a saludarla. Le dio un leve empujón con su hocico. La Nadder notó preocupación en sus gestos.

–No pasa nada, chica. Es solo que... – si lo contaba antes de tiempo podía quebrarse, mejor esperaba – nada... ¿Vamos a ver a Toothless?

La dragona gorjeó alegremente por ver a su compañero dragón, recientemente nombrado _Alpha._ La rubia se subió a su lomo y juntas volaron hasta la residencia Haddock.

Aterrizaron justo en frente de la casa. La dragona agachó su cabeza dejando que la vikinga saltara al suelo. Astrid tocó la puerta con dos toques, esperando ser recibida por Hiccup, pero en su lugar fue Valka quien la recibió.

–Buenos días Astrid, ¿qué te trae por aquí? – la saludó

–Oh, pues… – su tono denotaba nerviosismo – estaba… buscando a Hiccup ¿está en casa? – se autoinfundó seguridad

–Lo siento Astrid, Hiccup no está.

–Vaya… necesitaba hablar con él – dijo con una leve decepción en su voz. Por fin había reunido el valor para contarle lo que le pasaba y no lo encontraba.

–Está supervisando en la estatua – información suficiente, no tenía que desaprovecharlo.

–Muchas gracias Valka, iré a por él

Valka había notado los nervios y la duda en los gestos de Astrid, algo que según le había contado su hijo, no era normal. La mujer la vio partir hacia el acantilado donde varios vikingos trabajaban en el tributo a Stoick, su difunto esposo.

Stormfly llevó a su jinete hasta la zona de construcción, como ella le había pedido. Astrid iba preocupada, eligiendo qué palabras usaría ante él. No quería quedar como víctima de todo aquello. La Nadder aterrizó nada más ver que Toothless le rugía llamándola.

–Buenos días _mi lady_ – la saludó él.

–Hola Hiccup – su voz fue débil. Sus ojos tampoco se encontraron con los de él.

Hiccup notó algo raro en su novia. Siempre que él la llamaba _"mi lady"_, ella solía contestar con _"Haddock"_ y ahora ella parecía consternada por algo que se le escapaba.

–¿Estás bien, Astrid? ¿Te ocurre algo? – la alegría en su voz cambió a preocupación.

–Estoy bien es solo que… tengo que hablar contigo… – todavía no se había atrevido a mirarle a los ojos.

Él buscaba hacer contacto visual con ella para hacerse una idea de lo que en verdad la preocupaba, pero ella lo esquivaba. La tomó de las manos, pero ella se soltó.

–Astrid, me estás preocupando – dijo en un tono más serio – por favor, dime qué te pasa.

–Hiccup…

En su mente corrían las opciones de cómo podría reaccionar: dejándola, desterrándola de la tribu, quitarle todos sus honores como guerrera o incluso repudiarla en público, para que todos supieran la clase de persona que era. Todas las opciones le parecían terribles, pero no se dejó acobardar por ellas, a fin de cuentas, ella asumió la culpa.

–Por favor, dime qué…

–Lo siento Hiccup, sé que puede que no me perdones jamás, pero te prometo que no era mi intención causar tanto mal. – su voz se empezó a quebrar – Yo solo quería que nos soltaran para ir a buscarte. Llevabas mucho tiempo desaparecido y me preocupé tanto… que no sabía qué hacer. Yo…

–¡Astrid! – la agarró por los hombros – ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?

–Hiccup – su contacto la tomó por sorpresa – Yo… soy… la culpable de la muerte de Stoick

–¿Qué estás diciendo? – la soltó y dio un paso atrás.

Al notar su reciente lejanía, se apresuró a decir todo lo que tenía pensado. No quería que la odiara para siempre.

–Yo le dije a Drago que tú, _el amo de dragones e hijo de Stoick¸_ vendría a salvarnos. Cuando él escuchó eso cambió sus planes y fue al nido a retar al _Alpha_. Después iría y tomaría Berk.

Hiccup intentó encajar toda la información que Astrid le estaba dando. Se quedó callado y ella lo interpretó como "la ley del hielo".

–Lo siento Hiccup – se acercó a él, pero ni siquiera la miró. – Por favor… perdóname…

Esperó unos segundos y al no recibir respuesta de él, bajó la mirada. Si Hiccup no quería perdonarla, estaba en su justo derecho. Se dio la vuelta, encarando a los dos dragones que jugaban allí. Ambos la miraron extrañados, no era común ver a la jinete de Stormfly llorando.

Antes incluso de que Stormfly o Toothless se acercaran a ella, Hiccup la agarró del codo y la atrajo para sí.

–Dices que tú eres la culpable de todo, entonces ¿qué soy yo?

Astrid lo miró directamente a los ojos y encontró tristeza en ellos. ¿Acaso él también se sentía culpable?

–Yo desobedecí a mi padre y fui en busca de Drago, incluso te puse a ti en peligro – bajó la mirada de la rubia – después lo volví a desobedecer, aun sabiendo qué clase de persona era. Mi madre me encontró y dijo lo mismo de Drago. Cuando iba a irme, otra vez por mi cuenta, mi padre me detuvo – hizo una pausa, recordando el reencuentro de sus padres – Drago llegó al nido y yo seguía con la loca idea de hacerle entender que los dragones pueden llegar a ser amigos, aliados. Solo ahí pude ver que mi padre y mi madre tenían razón, pero ¿a qué precio?

–Hiccup, yo…

Astrid se quedó sin habla. Ella se sentía culpable por sus pesadillas y no había pensado en todo lo que Hiccup podría estar sufriendo por la pérdida de su padre.

–¿Qué tan culpable eres tú en eso? – silencio – Astrid, tú no eres _culpable_. Mi padre dio la vida por mí y es el gesto más grande que un padre puede hacer por su hijo, ¿no crees?

–Sí… – tuvo que admitir

–¿Y qué diría ahora si su _futura nuera_ se sintiera causa de su muerte? – habló imitando la voz de su padre

–_Que somos vikingos, son gajes del oficio. – _ella también imitó el gesto.

Ambos rieron recordando la memoria de Stoick. Seguramente hubiera pensado que Astrid le daba demasiadas vueltas a ello y no tenía porqué. Él estaba en el Valhalla, ocupando su lugar en la "Mesa de los Reyes" y desde ahí les protegía.

–Gracias Hiccup… por todo… – sin previo aviso se colgó de su cuello en un abrazo.

–No hay de qué, _mi lady – _rodeó su cintura, acercándola a él.

* * *

Como verán este y otros fics participan en el mismo reto del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk". Les invito que cuando se abran las votaciones, pasen y voten el que más les haya gustado, para que no quede solo entre autores. Sería bueno que nuestros lectores se dieran una vuelta en las votaciones :)

Espero que les haya gustado el shot :3


End file.
